Civil Meetings
by dolphinxxgirlxx
Summary: The American Civil War has broken out, fights have been won and fights have been lost. It's brother against brother, or state against state. Just a small passing moment of two states in between battles. New York/Georgia fic. Yes. I ship it. And you should too...so read !


**Okay, this describes New York and Georgia's rleationship through the Civil War. Please review and as usual any questions about the pairing or such will either be answered through PM or on my profile.**

The Battle of Bull Run left many injured and dead, mostly dead though. New York looked through the battleground to try and find someone alive, anyone alive. Then he heard a desperate gasping and ran to the source of it which happened to be a bloodied up Confederate solider boy. He immeadiately picked him up and slung the boy over his shoulder then went back to camp. He got looks as he walked through his Union encampment, but walked directly to the medical tent.

"Ma'am, please take care of this boy. Make sure his wounds are treated." He told the nurse, laying the Confederate on the cot as the nurse nodded nervously. When New York went outside the tent his soliders were all gathered around, questions being mummered.

"Why's there a Rebel in _our_ medical tent! After they licked us and and killed our brothers?" One solider questioned infuriated.

"Have you stooped that low? This boy has seen the same horrors and I'm sure you've shot a deal of his brothers as well. Even in war, do I need an excuse for being a decent human being?" He shot back as the solider backed down and New York returned to the inside of the tent where the Confederate 'boy' sat up in the cot, bindings over 'his' well-developed chest. 'He' smirked at New York.

"I guess I should thank you. Not for 'saving my life' though, because we both know people like us can't die. I would like to thank you for trying to cut off trade, it's helped me...how should I say this? Get _closer_ to other nations." She said suggestively, winking at him. He stepped towards her and pressed his fingers to her open wound. She winced and bit her lip harshly to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Say what you want, but I know that in the end I'll have you," He whispered to her as he pressed his fingers deeper into her wound "And you'll love it." He hissed, taking his fingers out as she gasped and held her wound.

"Yankee bastard!" She hissed as he ran his bloody fingers through her short, matted, and already bloody blonde hair.

"It's a pity you cut it doll. I liked it long." He said to her as she glared at him.

"Glad I cut it then."

"But I'm loving it short, it looks very...appealing on you." He replied, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. He then left her alone.

_**Time Skip to the Middle of the Night**_

New York snuck into the medical tent silently, he took a pair of shears and clipped off a small lock of blonde hair from the girl.

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked softly as he tucked in his jacket.

"Keep it close to my heart of course. A knight needs a token from the fair maiden for good luck." He replied, sitting down next to her smiling. Then his smile dissapeared into an expression of concern.

"Why are you in this war anyway Savannah? You weren't in the Revolution or help with 1812. So why now?" He asked her as she sighed.

"To fight for what I think is right. You and the rest are suppressing me. You're trying to take away my way of life. All that I know, all that I love, you want to steal and leave me at nothing." She answered, her face completely stoic.

"I can take care of you. I can protect you...just let me." He begged her. She spat in his face.

"When Hell freezes over you goddamn Yankee." She hissed as he smirked.

"You know they say that the deepest circle of Hell isn't fire, but ice." He winked at her, leaving the tent.

She waited for a few hours untilshe got up and out of the tent, grabbing all the supplies she could carry. Then left a note while setting the ammuition on fire and finally running away like the devil himself was at her heels.

New York awoke to screaming, explosions, and the smell of smoke. He rushed out of his bunk to see the ammunition and supplies burning and his men desperately throwing water on the flames. His eyes widened as he saw a note with a farmiliar fancy scribble on it.

_'With hate, Love Georgia.'_

"God I love that woman..."


End file.
